


Predator

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on Master/Moriarty. First in a series of ficlets. Prompt;Taps, Wordcount:100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

The kiss is not soft or gentle. It is fiery, passionate, like two hawks feasting on a single prey. Heat and lust drive the act. Wild animals that growl, moan and _hunt_. Biting, sucking, licking. Everythings and nothings. Neither is naive enough to be deluded by thoughts of love. It is a primal urge, a base instinct, unleashed.  
The consultant criminal struggles to take control. Through the fire, a recurring pattern, four taps at the nape of his neck. Unconscious on the part of the Master, but arousing, intimate even. A promise of trust. A trust that scars, terrifies, _burns_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please Review!:


End file.
